fanowska_scoobydoofandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Misja: RODZINKA/Rozdział 4
Rozdział 4 – ''Operacja: Spotkanie po latach'' Dwa dni później, w sobotę, Marty, Jenny i Chris zjawili się w domu Rogersów pod pozorem zabawy z Rose i Scoobym. W istocie jednak chcieli wreszcie poznać legendarnego już dawnego przyjaciela swoich rodziców. Ponieważ była to pora drugiego śniadania, zostali poczęstowani ciastem śliwkowym i kakao z bitą śmietaną. – Sam pan upiekł to ciasto, proszę pana? – spytała Jenny. – Tak – potwierdził pan Rogers. – Rose i Scooby są strasznymi łasuchami; nie chciałem, żeby wyjedli mi wszystkie śliwki – dodał z łobuzerskim uśmiechem. – Dasz mi jeszcze kawałek? – jego córka lekko uniosła talerzyk i uśmiechnęła się przymilnie. – Ja też poproszę! – odezwali się natychmiast Jenny i chłopcy. Kudłaty Rogers nie miał serca odmówić. – Pracuje pan w cukierni? – spytał zaciekawiony Marty, pochłonąwszy dodatkowy kawałek ciasta. – Na razie tylko w barze z hamburgerami – padła odpowiedź. – Miałem kiedyś restaurację, a teraz chcę zarobić na nową. – A co się stało z tamtą? – dociekał Chris. Jenny kopnęła go pod stołem, ale było już za późno. – Straciłem ją – pan Rogers na chwilę spochmurniał. – No, kwiatuszku, pokaż przyjaciołom swój pokój i pobawcie się – dodał, otrząsnąwszy się ze swoich myśli. – A możemy wziąć Scooby'ego? – zapytała Rose. – Pod warunkiem, że nie będziesz próbowała przebrać go w sukienkę. – Nie będę – obiecała dziewczynka. x – Ładnie tu u ciebie – stwierdził Marty, kiedy razem z resztą paczki znalazł się w pokoju Rose. – Masz dużo miejsca. – Jeszcze nie widziałeś pokoju mojego taty – dziewczynka wyszczerzyła zęby. – Tam jest pełno starych płyt i komiksów i taka śmieszna lampka; tatuś nazywa ją lampką lawową. – Mówiłaś coś o komiksach? – ożywił się Chris. – Aha. – A o czym są? – O Łomanłorze Łiksie i Łeszczochu Łaku – odezwał się Scooby. Jenny i chłopcy, którzy nic nie zrozumieli, spojrzeli błagalnie na Rose. – O Komandorze Kiksie i Pieszczochu Psiaku, super bohaterach – wyjaśniła dziewczynka. – Moja bunia mówi, że tatuś zbierał je już od przedszkola. Są bardzo fajne: podłe zbiry porywają piękne damy albo chcą zniszczyć świat, ale nagle wpadają Komandor Kiks i Pieszczoch Psiak i... – Masz jakieś lalki? – spytała Jenny, niezbyt zainteresowana rozmową o komiksach. – Jeszcze nie zdążyłam ich wyjąć z pudła po przeprowadzce – Rose uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. – Ale możemy się pobawić w super bohaterów. – Mogę być Batmanem? – Marty aż podskoczył z emocji. – Proszę! On jest super! Ma Batmobil i Batarangi, i jest bardzo mądry, i... – Ej, zaraz, to ja chcę być Batmanem! – zaprotestował Chris. – Możesz być Robinem albo oprychem, który porwał dziewczyny i Scooby'ego – zaoferował Marty. – Nie chcę być oprychem! – Chris tupnął nogą. – A ja nie chcę być porwana! – oznajmiła Jenny. – Ja też nie! – zawtórowała jej Rose. – I to ja chcę być bohaterką! – To ja też chcę! – zawołała od razu Jenny. – Ej, co tu się dzieje? – spytał pan Rogers, zaglądając do pokoju. – Chcieliśmy się pobawić w super bohaterów, ale nikt nie chce być oprychem ani zakładnikiem – wyjaśnił Marty. – Aha – mężczyzna nie wyglądał na zdziwionego. Nagle uśmiechnął się szelmowsko i podniósł Scooby'ego. – Jestem Doktor Brokuł! Sprawię, że wszyscy na świecie będą jeść tylko brokuły! I nie przeszkodzicie mi w tym nawet wy, drużyno super bohaterów, bo mam waszego pieska! Hahaha! – zawołał, wybiegając z pokoju. – Brać go! – pisnęła Rose, rzucając się w pogoń za ojcem. Jenny i chłopcy bez namysłu ruszyli w jej ślady. Po kilku minutach pościgu Doktor Brokuł został przygwożdżony do kanapy, a oswobodzony Scooby polizał policzki całej czwórki swoich wybawców. – W dzisiejszych czasach nie jest łatwo być super zbirem – westchnął pan Rogers z udawanym smutkiem. – No cóż, drużyno super bohaterów, zasłużyliście na nagrodę. Pytanie tylko, co mogłoby wam sprawić frajdę... – Będziemy mogli jeszcze kiedyś przyjść i znów się tak pobawić? – spytał od razu Marty. – Jasna sprawa. Wpadajcie, kiedy chcecie, dzieciaki. – A ma pan jeszcze trochę tego ciasta ze śliwkami? – dopytywał Chris. – A co? Jesteś głodny? – uśmiechnął się pan Rogers. – Nie, ale... ale chciałbym zabrać trochę do domu... dla mamy i taty... – Jak cię znam, to sam wszystko zjesz – mruknęła Jenny. – Słowo daję, że w końcu zacznę cię nazywać Pączkiem. – Zamknij się – odburknął Chris. – Ej, ej, tylko bez kłótni – Marty postanowił interweniować. Jeszcze by tego brakowało, żeby tych dwoje narobiło wstydu sobie i jemu. – Nie jesteście w domu. Przeproście Rose i jej tatę za wasze zachowanie, i to już – dodał surowo. – Przepraszam – powiedzieli jednocześnie Jenny i Chris, potulnie spuszczając głowy. Rose zrobiła wielkie oczy. Nie przypuszczała, że Marty, etatowy żartowniś w ich paczce, potrafi być tak stanowczy. – Brawo, stary – pan Rogers poklepał Marty'ego po łopatce. – Kto cię tego nauczył? – Dziadek. – W takim razie zaniesiesz mu duży kawałek ciasta w ramach gratulacji za tak bystrego wnuka – mężczyzna lekko zmierzwił czarne włosy chłopca. – Spokojnie, dla was też wystarczy – dodał, zauważywszy zaniepokojone spojrzenia Chrisa i Jenny. x – Cześć, babciu – powiedział Marty, gdy drzwi domu dziadków wreszcie się otworzyły. – Jest dziadek? – Na razie jest trochę zajęty, kochanie – odrzekła pani Dinkley, wpuszczając wnuka do przedpokoju i dyskretnie upewniając się, że drzwi od kuchni są zamknięte. – A co się stało? – Mam dla niego ciasto śliwkowe – oznajmił z dumą chłopiec. – Skąd je wziąłeś? – babcia nie kryła zaskoczenia. – Byłem z Jenny i Chrisem u naszej nowej koleżanki, Rose; ma własny, duży pokój i bardzo miłego tatę. No i, oczywiście, w pewnej chwili Jenny i Chris o mało się nie pokłócili, ale ja ich uspokoiłem; i tata Rose zapytał, kto mnie tego nauczył, to powiedziałem, że dziadek, i dostałem dla niego duży kawałek ciasta śliwkowego, i... i wiesz co, babciu, pójdę je włożyć do lodówki. To powiedziawszy, Marty szybko otworzył drzwi od kuchni – i stanął jak wryty. Była tam jego mama, płacząca na ramieniu dziadka. Zanim jednak chłopiec został zauważony, babcia wzięła go za rękę i zaprowadziła do dużego pokoju. – Zaczekaj tutaj – powiedziała. – Dlaczego? Co się stało? – Myślę, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli twoja mama sama ci to wyjaśni. Dajmy jej tylko trochę czasu, żeby się uspokoiła. Rzeczywiście – kilka minut później szloch ucichł. Marty niepewnie zerknął na babcię; kiedy skinęła głową, pobiegł do kuchni i wziął mamę za rękę. – Mamo, co się dzieje? – spytał nieśmiało. – Mamy kłopoty, kochanie – szepnęła Velma, mocno przytulając synka i kryjąc twarz w jego czarnej czuprynie. – Straciłam pracę. – Jak to? – chłopiec był zaskoczony. – Mówiłaś, że twój szef cię lubi! – Nawet kumplowanie się z szefem nie pomaga, kiedy w grę wchodzi bankructwo – powiedziała mama, spoglądając w jego szare oczy, które odziedziczył po babci, i uśmiechając się smutno. – Co to jest bankructwo? – chciał wiedzieć Marty. – Plajta; sytuacja, kiedy nie ma się pieniędzy. Nasz motel zbankrutował, więc właściciel musiał wszystkich zwolnić. x Kilka dni później Jenny zadzwoniła do Rose z prośbą, żeby jak najszybciej przyszła do niej ze Scoobym. – Po co? – zdziwiła się Rose. – Moja mama mówi – Jenny ściszyła głos – że musi porozmawiać z tobą, Scoobym i Martym. Chodzi o ciocię Velmę i twojego tatę. – Myślisz, że twoja ciocia już się we wszystkim połapała? – spytała szeptem Rose. – Raczej nie; Marty i ja umiemy dochować tajemnicy. – No to co się stało? – Mama nie chce mi za dużo powiedzieć, ale to na pewno nie są dobre wieści. To kiedy będziesz? – Zależy, gdzie mieszkasz – zauważyła Rose. – Aleja Reagana 29. x – Sytuacja jest poważna – oznajmił pan Clark, przechadzając się po salonie z rękami założonymi w tył. – A co się stało? – dociekała Rose. – Moja mama straciła pracę – powiedział Marty, zanim ktokolwiek z dorosłych zdążył się odezwać. – A! Więc to dlatego ostatnio jest taka przybita? – zawołała Jenny. – Tak – potwierdziła jej mama. – Ale co to ma wspólnego z naszą misją? – spytał Chris. – Na przykład to, że ciocia Velma już kilka miesięcy temu dostała propozycję pracy poza Coolsville – odrzekła pani Jones. – Wtedy ją odrzuciła, bo myślała, że jeszcze długo popracuje w tym motelu, ale nie wiemy, co zrobi teraz. – I dlatego – wtrącił się pan Jones – musimy natychmiast rozpocząć drugi etap naszej misji. Nazwałem go "Operacja: Spotkanie po latach". – A o co chodzi w tym etapie? – spytał niepewnie Marty. – Spójrzcie wszyscy na to – pan Jones rozłożył na stoliku plan miejskiego parku, na którym zaznaczonych było kilka punktów. – Zrobimy tak: Scooby i Rose zabiorą Kudłatego tutaj i... x – Brawo, kochanie, świetnie ci idzie – powiedział Kudłaty, gdy jego córeczka w końcu zdołała rzucić frisbee na tyle mocno, żeby upadło pod jego, a nie jej stopami. – Łak, łobisz łostępy – zgodził się Scooby i przybliżył pysk do policzka swojej małej pani. – Małty łest w pobłiżu – powiedział cicho, po czym dla niepoznaki polizał Rose po policzku. – Dobrze. Zaczynamy "Operację: Spotkanie po latach" – odszepnęła dziewczynka. – Łudłaty, tełaz ło mnie! – Scooby podszedł do swojego pana i błagalnie spojrzał mu w oczy. – Dobrze, ale tylko raz; pamiętaj, że nie jesteś już szczeniakiem – odrzekł Kudłaty. – Aport, piesku! – zawołał, lekko rzucając dysk. Scooby złapał frisbee w zęby, ale zamiast oddać je Rose lub Kudłatemu, zaczął uciekać. – Scooby Doo, wracaj tu natychmiast! – krzyknął Kudłaty, puszczając się w pogoń za psem. Tymczasem Marty wyszedł ze swojej kryjówki w krzakach i podszedł do Rose. – Na razie wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem – stwierdził. – Twoja mama nic nie podejrzewa? – spytała Rose. – Jasne, że nie – uspokoił ją Marty. – Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy zniknąłem, bo Jenny wyciągnęła ją na lody. A teraz wskakuj – dodał, wskazując na bagażnik swojego roweru – bo inaczej przegapimy najlepszy kawałek. x "Zażądam za to pięciu pudełek chrupek" – pomyślał Scooby, biegnąc w kierunku fontanny, przy której (według planu Freda) miały czekać Jenny i niczego niepodejrzewająca Velma. Nagle ktoś chwycił go za obrożę. – Mam cię! – zawołał tryumfalnie Kudłaty, przypinając psu smycz. – Chodź, staruszku, wracamy do Rose. Scooby jednak nie zamierzał się poddać. Zebrał wszystkie siły – których z racji wieku miał już niewiele – i gwałtownie ruszył w kierunku fontanny. Kudłaty, który ciągle trzymał smycz, nie miał innego wyboru, jak tylko pobiec za nim. – Co ty wyprawiasz?! – krzyknął zaskoczony, próbując zatrzymać swojego pupila. – Co cię opętało?! Stój! Wszystko na próżno – Scooby wcale nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Wkrótce mężczyzna zobaczył fontannę, przy której stały jakaś kobieta i mała dziewczynka. Co gorsza, pies pędził prosto na nie, a zderzenie było już nieuniknione. – Uwaga! – wrzasnął Kudłaty i odruchowo puścił smycz. Wtem Scooby wykonał ostry skręt. Jego pan nie zdołał wyhamować; wpadł na kobietę i razem z nią chlupnął do fontanny. Po chwili jednak podniósł się i pomógł wstać nieznajomej, mówiąc przy tym: – Bardzo panią przepraszam, mojego psa chyba coś napadło; nie zachowywał się tak od szczenięctwa... – w tym momencie kobieta spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. – K-Ku-Kudłaty? – wyjąkała. – Velma! – zawołał Kudłaty. ---- ← Rozdział 3 • Rozdział 5 → Kategoria:Rozdziały